Put on a show
by One-x-Three
Summary: Oh Luka you really do know how to put on a show.


**Authors notes: **I know. I should be working on Welcome Home. but I have had this idea written down in my story Ideas note on my phone for a while so here it is. :D The summary and title are really bad but the names that suit the story would ruin the whole plot.

* * *

"It needs to happen immediately. I'm not even kidding as soon as I wave my hands in the air, the music needs to stop." Luka had had the band practicing for hours and yet they all couldn't stop in sync.

"Why is this even necessary?" The drummer asked.

"That is none of your business." Luka snapped a frustrated growl escaping her lips. "It needs to happen."

"Do you think this is the best way to go about this Luka?" Kioto Napiki who was until now sitting on an amp observing the pink haired songstress all but rip her hair out in frustration, stood up and approached Luka.

"This is the perfect way to go about this. Kioto." Luka's voice unintentionally dripped with thick venom. She had been away from her love for too many hours of the day and it was getting to her.

"But Osaka...?"

"Can we not talk about this here?" Luka cut her off. "One more time and try to get it right. Instead of looking for my hands how about you listen for the second chorus. After that keep playing the music but quiet enough for me to talk over." Luka changed her whole plan to accommodate for the band. She was trying her hardest to keep her composure. The Osaka concert was in less than two weeks and she needed to change the set dramatically already without last minute changes to her plan.

"That might work." The bassist smiled kindly. "Come on guys, we can do this" She encouraged the other band members.

They all nodded and Luka smiled "And what do you do after I finish what I have done on stage?"

"Play the rest of the song" They chorused. Luka grinned and nodded. The drummer counted down.

"3. 2. 1." The band started playing the music for Twinkle x Twinkle. Luka sung her parts and Kioto sung Miku's until the second chorus came up. Luka let the band play through the music a few times reciting what she was going to say in her head. Luka grinned widely

"Perfect" she said in an exhale.

"Absolutely perfect." Kioto shadowed in the same tone.

* * *

"Nervous?" Kioto Napiki popped her head through the curtain separating Luka's change cubicle from the backstage.

"A little" Luka quickly pulled her white singlet on. "Do you have it?"

"How could I forget." Kioto produced a tiny black box out of the bun in her hair. Luka looked at her oddly. "Do not ask. It is a long story involving clueless security guards and a thorough rather uncomfortable pat down." Kioto rolled her eyes and handed Luka the small box, Luka opened it and smiled at the contents. "Dad decided it would be funny to not mention to the new guards that I own half of the company."

"You poor thing" Luka closed the box and held it tightly in her hand. "Thank you Kioto I don't think I could do this without you." Luka pulled her manager into a tight hug. In the background Miku could be heard finishing singing Knot or Not? with Rin. The crowd was going wild. How could they not. Miku and Luka themselves were from Osaka originally and the whole city loved them. Luka let Kioto go.

"I gotta go tell her about the costume change." Kioto put a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck" She pecked Luka on the cheek then left the cubicle. Luka sat down on the bench provided and opened the box again smiling and closing it before stuffing it in her pocket. Outside Meiko and Lily were talking to the crowd, they too like Luka and Miku came from Osaka.

"Good evening everyone." Meiko yelled into her microphone. The crowd half screamed half chanted a response. Lily laughed.

"How are you all doing?" She yelled into her own microphone. A mixture of words got fired back. "I said...! How are you all doing?!" She yelled. By now Lily would have been running up and down the stage raising her hands up in the air trying to make the crowd as loud as she could. Luka herself got out of the change cubicle and stood back stage watching a live feed of the concert stage on a plasma that was situated high on a wall.

A more clear response of "Good" got shouted back as equal as Lily's yelling.

"Awesome" Meiko shouted. "You know what Osaka?" Meiko shouted walking to the edge of the stage. A roar of mixed words came in response. Luka smiled. Meiko and Lily were the absolute best at getting the crowd riled up. "It feels good to be home." She yelled. The crowd went berserk Luka imagined them jumping around. After a while of letting the crowd cheer Lily interruped

"Now quiet down, quiet down." She said in a calming voice. Her calming voice always sounded seductive because of her husky normal voice. "You know why were here don't you? This means that there is only one more song." The crowd booed. "Ah-Ta-Ta-Tah" Lily stopped them. "But of course we couldn't end the concert on just any two singers. By now Miku had changed and was standing next to Luka, their hands interlocked. "As much as we love them all we couldn't end the show with a Shota and his mirror image or a purple haired samurai. We had to bring out two very special people. These people would be our favourite couple." Lily raised her arms to get the crowd to start cheering.

"Make some noise for Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine. " Meiko shouted. The crowd went wild once again then the lights faded to black. Luka's stomach was doing little flips and her mind glazed over. Meiko and Lily ran backstage and Lily winked at Luka before disappearing. Miku had already started tugging Luka towards the stage.

"Come on Luka" Miku urged. Her voice broke Luka out of her dream state and renewed her energy. They both half ran half skipped onstage and the drummer made a clapping sound with his electric drum then the rest band came in as the lights came up.

"Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle night yeah baby." Luka started the song and the band played a few notes before Miku joined.  
"Twinkle, twinkle hold me tight." The song progressed and each word that got closer to the second chorus Luka got more and more nervous. Eventually they finished the second chorus and the band quietened down to just background music. Miku looked at Luka worriedly. Luka took a sharp inhale the sound of it echoed through the speakers.

"Miku Hatsune..." Luka started turning to Miku and grabbing both her hands. "Miku Hatsune. I have known you since before you were born and I have known you every day since. I was there when you first took an interest in singing and I am still here today." Luka started off closing her eyes before opening to look into Miku's confused ones. "When I was eight and I made you chase me to the pond where we kept Tako-Chan I promised you something. Miku do you remember what I promised you?" Luka asked raising her voice so it reached the furthest corner of the concert hall.

"You... You promised. You promised you would marry me..." Miku said quietly her eyes misting up.

"I did Miku. I promised you I would someday marry you so we would never be apart. Of course at the time we were just children, oblivious to the world and really we didn't even know what love was, but let me ask you something Miku. Have I ever broken a promise before?"

Miku put a hand to her mouth and shook her head in response.

"So Miku Hatsune..." Luka pulled the box out of her pocket opened it and kneeled in front of Miku presenting the open box "I already asked Papa Hatsu for his blessing" Luka used the name she had used for Miku's dad her whole life "Now all I need is you. So Miku Hatsune would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" The crowd simultaneously gasped and cheered. Miku looked down at Luka tears pouring down her face and nodded her head slowly. Luka's nervousness drained out of her body and she stood in one fluid movement removing the ring and slipping it onto Miku's finger. By now Miku had completely forgotten where they were or that there were thousands of eyes watching them because she grasped Luka one hand on the back of her head and the other on her cheek and kissed her passionately. The crowd was roaring. Luka didn't care if it was in happiness or outrage. She was with Miku and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Authors notes:** ANNNNND finito. ^-^ Boy do I feel good getting this one out. I like it a lot to be honest. A few notes I thought I should mention. This one is to do with the latest chapter of Welcome home. 'Kana' is not Luka's real middle name. Luka has no official middle name but seeing as I make her character originally from England I gave her one seeing as English people have middle names. Second thing I needed to mention. Who saw this coming? The proposal. I tried to be subtle about it but I doubt I actually was XD... PS. I have the tiniest bit about Kioto Napiki in my bio.


End file.
